We propose to construct a promoter map for the early transcription units of the bacteriophage T4. The methods chosen will provide, along with the location of early promoters, rates of RNA and protein synthesis for each early gene (at several times during the development of the virus). We will study those perturbations to the E. coli transcriptional and translational apparatus which affect two classes of genetic outputs: First, we will search for conditions under which entire transcription units are perturbed coordinately, and second, we will document those conditions under which specific genes (independently of their placement within transcription units) change their molar outputs. We will investigate as well the quantitative regulation of one specific early T4 transcription unit (which contains the rII cistrons); we will select for and characterize, using genetics and biochemistry, T4 mutations which affect the molar output of the genes in that transcription unit. Ultimately we hope to determine those nucleotide sequences involved in the quantitative control of gene expression. Our methods include standard genetic and biochemical techniques. We use as well cell-free synthesis of phage-specific RNAs and proteins. Lastly, we have developed a precise method for analyzing acrylamide gels of radioactive proteins.